


overflow

by Shamethrowaway



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamethrowaway/pseuds/Shamethrowaway
Summary: JC is a karkian hybrid. Him and Alex Jacobson fuck. That's all that really happens in this fic.





	overflow

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends had this idea where instead of being nanoaugmented, JC (and I guess the other nanoaugmented characters) would be transgenic creature hybrids instead. JC is a karkian hybrid. I couldn't find much about karkian reproduction, but since the females are described as being larger than the males and they're reptile-like, I imagine they're egg laying

Alex groans, stretched nearly to his limit around JC's thick, ridged, cock. Before JC, he hadn't taken anything larger than his own index finger, but after lots of toys, lube, and weeks of working his way up, he had finally managed to do it.

 

JC never pressured him into it, and was more than happy with simply trading oral (not that that was easy with the sheer size of JC's cock) or even just kissing and cuddling, but Alex had been determined to conquer it.

 

He's so full he feels like he can hardly breathe, but JC is gentle, reassuring him with with a protective hand on the bulge in his stomach, taking care to not scratch him with his claws. 

 

His thrusts are slow, giving Alex plenty of time to adjust, but he's so full that his prostate is being hit whether JC is aiming for it or not. He finishes embarrassingly quickly, leaning back into JC's embrace with a gasp, a pink flush covering his features. 

 

JC's hands change position, holding Alex's hips and pulling his own hips away, but Alex quickly grabs his wrist, startling him into stopping.

 

“It's okay. You can finish inside me.”

JC is clearly taken aback, as he pauses before he speaks.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I can take it. I promise.”

 

At Alex's insistence, JC continues to thrust, more gently this time, aware that Alex is oversensitive and taking care not to push the overstimulation into pain. His arms wrap around Alex's chest, pulling him closer, inhaling his scent.

  
  


JC bites the back of Alex's neck the way male karkian would to his mate during the erratic last few thrusts. A strange new feeling floods Alex with warmth; if he was full before, he's overflowing now. JC pulls out for real this time, leaving a trail of white behind, and lets the post-mating instincts kick in, leaning around Alex's shoulder to nuzzle and lick his face. It may be biologically impossible for him to mate successfully with Alex (or anyone), but the lizard part of his brain doesn't know that, instincts telling him to protect the one he just bred until they lay eggs. 

 

As they relax on the bed together in the afterglow, JC gets that urge to go search for food again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> warren spector don't kill me please


End file.
